


Always

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has threatened to take Amy home one too many times. Will some mutual orgasms be enough to solve their differences? How about a hot blow job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under my account on fanfiction.net (same username), but I'm in the process of moving all my M fics over here.

Amy ran down the twisted corridors that filled the never interior of the TARDIS, passing wide open doors and nooks and crannies only to finally stop in the console room. The sound of her feet on the floor gave way to silence as she gingerly made her way down the steps towards the middle of the room. Fitting place as any, she thought, to cry. She took a moment to take in the room she had always taken for granted, until now. She studied the flashing lights on the controls as if they could provide some, if any, answer to her problems. Her fingers dragged across the dust ridden typewriter as she wondered why she had never asked the doctor more about the controls. She wasn't even sure if half the buttons were functional or ornamental. The steady hum of the time rotar rising and falling had an almost soothing effect, but her heart still hurt when she imagined leaving all of this behind.

After a particularly close call involving the green skinned dennopod people and a huge misunderstanding, the Doctor had threatened to take her home. Again. He raised his voice at her protests, and Amy was too frustrated to do anything but run away. She hated running away. The only type of running she like to do was with him. She knew it was only because he was worried, but it was always the same story anytime they ran into a speck of danger. She balanced herself against the rail looking out over the floor, trying to steel herself to face him again, but she was just left taking deep breaths and staring at nothing at all. What she really needed was a tub of ice cream, a warm blanket, and a good, long cry.

"I'm sorry." His voice broke her out of her reverie. She wasn't sure how long he had been standing at the top of the staircase, but she feared it had been too long. She turned her back to him, afraid that if she saw the concerned look on his face that her tears would finally spill over. He didn't make any steps toward her, no move to comfort her, though that was what she wished more than anything in the world. She waited for him to fill the silence, but his usual propensity for babbling was failing him now. She needed him to say something, anything other than this blasted silence. She knew the turmoil she felt wasn't completely his fault, but if he could yell at her, then she sure as hell could yell at him.

She spun on her heels, fire blazing in her eyes and she let loose all of her internalized anger.

"You can't just threaten to take me home all the time! Every time anything gets remotely dangerous, you do this again! I can make my own decisions! How many tears do I have to cry before you get it through your thick skull?!"

The look on his face made her regret her outburst, especially the end. His face was contorted, regret shown clearly upon his features though he tried to hide his furrowed brow and worried lip.

Her last sentence seemed like a physical blow to him, daggers tipped with poison words. She hated that the reason he looked so remorseful now was because of her. She almost wanted to go home, if only he would never look this pained because of her again.

Maybe she really would leave this time.

"I'm sorry." He said, making careful strides toward her. " I didn't mean to yell. I just don't want to lose you. I love you too much to lose you." He stopped a good meter away, leaving her an open decision to close the distance.

Amy's heart soared, though she tried to stop it. This was the first time he had said he loved her. Even though he shouldn't. While she didn't agree with his way of expressing worry, she had to admit that she was breakable, especially compared to him. She wanted to tell him that she didn't care if she died as long as she got to spend one more minute with him, but she had to think about what would happen to him, too. If she died, he would...

Even of she lived out her whole life span with him, she would always die before him. He would always go on after her. And while she still wasn't sure what she meant to the doctor, she was aware that her death could very possibly break his hearts. She didn't think she meant as much to the doctor as he meant to her, but she had seen what he goes through every time he fails to save a single stranger. She imagined that her death would be quite a blow.

"Wouldn't me leaving be losing me too?" She asked. She wanted him to say yes, and for him to beg her to stay. But, of course, he would never do that.

As the tears started welling up her eyes, the Doctor made the final steps to fill the gap between them, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Oh, Amy," he sighed. "I'd do anything to protect you." He twisted strands of her hair between his fingers as if he could worry away all the damage he'd done. He always did like her hair.

When she made no sound he pulled his head back and kissed her forehead. He paused for a moment, considering his next actions, then kissed her lips.

Amy couldn't help but respond, if only for a second or two. She then ripped herself away from his arms, leaving him confused.

"We can't do this." She said.

"Why not?"

He thought this was what she wanted. She was the one who attacked him on the TARDIS console in the early days of their relationship. She hasn't exactly made it a secret that she wanted him in all the days since. He had no idea why she would pull back now.

"I'm going to die. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday I'm going to die and leaves you all alone. I know what that's going to do to you. And it'll only be worse if... If this happens. I won't do that to you. Maybe you're right. Maybe it's better if I leave." She could barely believe the words coming out of her own mouth, but she knew she meant it. She wouldn't hurt her raggedy man any more than necessary. Anymore than she already had.

By her tone of voice the Doctor knew that she was seriously considering leaving, and knew that if he didn't stop Amelia ond, the girl with the fairy tale name, she would walk out of his life forever. And he couldn't stand for that.

"I have never been more wrong than when I said you should leave. I don't care what happens in the future. Tomorrow, 50 years from now, I don't care. I want to spend it with you."

Amy felt her resolve breaking, little cracks in her armor, but she knew she had to soldier through for both of their sakes.

"You won't always think that. Something will happen, or you'll get tired of me, and you'll want me gone. Or I'll die and you won't forgive yourself for asking me to stay. I know you. I know you raggedy man, and I know what will happen. There's no use fighting this." She took a few more steps back, hoping her voice didn't betray her heart breaking. She was staring at the floor while she delivered her monologue, but when she looked back she didn't see the resignation she expected in his eyes. She saw determination. She should have known better.

"I'll fight for you. with everything I have. Always."

He captured her lips once more, and she didn't push back this time. His tongue snaked Across her lips and she opened them, allowing him access. He explored her mouth, taking the time to savor every bit of the sweet taste of this glorious girl. Their mouths molded as he poured himself into the kiss, trying to convey his need and utter want of her.

And it seemed to be working. Far from the sadness she had felt when she flung herself into the console room only minutes before, she was starting to think this was a good idea. Maybe her and the Doctor could work. For however long they had together. She knew that rule one was the doctor lies, but she didn't care anymore as jolt of electricity ran down her at every simple touch.

She tangled her hands up in his mop of hair and pushed him back until he hit the center console and there was no where for him to go. She felt him smirk into her lips.

He broke their kiss, to Amy's disappointment, but moved his mouth down her neck, kissing and sucking and nipping at the sensitive spots on her throat. Every new action elicited a new sound from her, from heavy breathing, to gasps, to soft moans. The Doctor was sure he wanted to hear her screaming by the end of the night.

He ran his hands under her jumper, along the curves of her waist line and her rib cage ridden with goose bumps until he finally made his way to her breasts. He felt along the outside of the fabric until finally reaching in and tweaking a nipple, still lavishing her neck in attention. She crossed her arms and in a single, fluid motion she removed her jumper. He didn't mean to stare, but her black lace bra was the perfect contrast against her moon light skin, until she reached behind and made good work of that too. The doctor wasted no time in appreciating her almost sculpted chest as his mouth engulfed her nipple and rolled the other between his forefinger and thumb, breaking away ever so often to kiss and suck on her collar bones. Her breath was hot on his ear, which she nibbled on in between mewls. She lowered his hands to his arse and pulled him to her, his erection pressing deliciously into her thighs. She rolled her hips into his, carefully directing her force at his cock causing him to groan. She didn't never realized how much she was missing out of life by simply never hearing such a sound coming from him. Sure, she may have imagined how he sounded in her head when she was alone, but it was nothing compared to the real deal.

The Doctor made use of his nimble hands to hike up her already short miniskirt, and ran his fingers along her already wet knickers.

He seemed content to just revel until she bit his neck (maybe a bit too hard) to tell him to hurry up. With that he pulled her knickers down her thighs, then traced the opening of her slit in a reverential manner. In no time at all he dipped a finger in, and she parted her legs to give him better access. His thumb circled her clit as his long fingers delved into her hole. She pressed herself into his palm, wanting more of whatever he had the offer. She soon feared that she wouldn't be able to stand much longer, but had faith that her raggedy man would catch her. She was moaning without abandon, and under his deft fingers found herself coming. Her knees felt all wibbly wobbly under neath her so she clutched at his shoulders to keep from falling, pressed her mouth near his ear so he would hear her moans and pants as she tried to catch her breath coming down.

Amy hadn't even realized how much the Doctor was supporting her until she regained her footing and his hold relaxed. When she finally opened her eyes and met his, he extricated his fingers from her folds, brought them up to his lips and licked them slowly, never breaking eye contact. She wasn't sure if he could be any sexier than he was now.

Not content to have all the fun, Amy trailed her hands down his stomach and to his groin, feeling him up through his trousers. Before he could say a word she had unzipped him and reached her hand through to feel him, and nothing but him. He groaned when her fingers made contact and she pulled his cock out in a single, swift motion. She could see apprehension in his eyes, so she kissed them closed and whispered to him that it was alright. Soon she was kneeling, not yet pumping but giving him just the slightest, torturous touches.

"You said you'd fight for me. Always. How do I know you're telling the truth?"

She ran her delicate fingers along his hard length, giving him a single pump while her other hand was cupping his balls. The Doctor didn't know how she was expecting him to form coherent thoughts when he could barely breathe with the way she was gripping him. He shivered as his stomach dropped in the best way possible, desire building in his core, blood rushing down instead of to his brain where he needed it for any possible hope of thinking straight.

"I don't know how- ah" he let out a mix between a sigh and a gasp as Amy popped her mouth on his cock. Her heat was as much of a surprise to him as it was its own miracle. She stayed there for a few steady seconds, waiting, he knew, for him to continue. He was desperate for her to commence whatever she planned, but he knew she was a stubborn as she was mad and impossible.

"How to-"

She swirled her tongue at his tip. Just as soon as she started she stopped, looking up at him with big, hazel eyes. She was playing a game with him, and he had no choice but to play along.

"To make you-"

She took in more of him and resumed the dance of her fingers on his balls. The doctor couldn't take deep enough breaths to fill his oxygen starved lungs. He forgot how to breathe with every new motion she made.

"Believe me." His voice was strained against her ministrations, coming out strangled and breathy.

"Show me."

With that she took in the majority of his length bobbing up and down, stroking what she couldn't fit. The image of her pretty pink lips wrapped around his engorged cock was almost too much to bear.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw his fingers curling and uncurling, flexing and relaxing in the open air. She knew she had all too much experience with his awkward "I'm not sure what to do with my hands" and gangly limbs. She took his hands and twined them in her hair, which he gripped like it was the only thing anchoring him to the floor. The fantastic rough tug on her scalp was the only encouragement she needed.

Her tongue danced in ways that he could barely fathom, and that he was sure were illegal in nine neighboring galaxies. The slightest scrape of her teeth caused his hips to buck and bury himself in her.

All of his reactions excited her and pushed her on further, until his groans became whispers of her name, begging her for something he couldn't even voice. His pleases became just mouthing of the word with no sound backing them up.

She twisted her head around him and took his full length in, deepthroating him. It was only a few more pumps until he came, which she swallowed greedily, licking him clean.

When she was sure she got it all she stood up and kissed him, tongue and all so he could taste himself on her lips.

"I hope there's more where that came from, because I want you. In me. Tonight."

He smirked at her as she lead him off to the closest bed room they could find.

"Trust me, there's more. Much more."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Taladega knights, anyone? Just had to put that line in there, my brain wouldn't let me leave it be (for anyone who hasn't seen the movie, its where the "I'm not sure what to do with my hands" comes from).
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me know if you like it. I had a lot of fun with it.


End file.
